1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to semiconductor package technology, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing LED package and substrate thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) are widely applied to many technical fields due to longer lifetime, lower power consumption, less heat generation, and compact size. Specifically, the LED is capable of emitting light of varied wavelengths, although most capable energy of the LED is transformed into heat and only the remained energy is transformed into light emitted. Besides heat generated from LED results ambient temperature raised that lead to lifetime and light efficiency reduction of the LED. Hence efficient thermal-dissipation is very critical for the LED packages.
Generally, the LED package comprises a substrate for carrying the LED chip, wherein heat generated from the LED chip is dissipated via the substrate to the exterior. The substrate also includes a circuit formed on the bilateral sides of the substrate by using drilling and numerous electroplating, whereby method for manufacturing the substrate is complicated. Furthermore, while thickness of the circuit is limited to compact size of the LED package, thermal dissipation of the LED package is also restricted.